客滿餐廳物語
In Cafeteria Nipponica you own a restaurant, where you can find new recipes, train your staff, and build your restaurant how you want it! Gameplay In Cafeteria Nipponica you are the owner of a restaurant. Your job is to take your meager beginning resources and create the grandest restaurant with the best staff and largest customer base possible. Food You begin the game with a set of 3 dishes From a choice of 4 different types and acquire more as the game progresses. While some dishes can only be received as rewards from customers, the primary way to get new dishes is through cooking. Cooking is also how you improve the quality of the dishes you serve (measured in stats). Cooking, known as Develop Dish in-game, involves taking a base dish, one or two ingredients, and a chef to try it out. During the hours when the store is closed, your chef will work on the assigned task. Note: The store is closed from 9:10 PM to 9:50 A.M., but cooking stops around 7:00 AM. Ingredients are acquired from Pumpkin Products or from the ingredient hunts that occur four times a year. Various events in-game will reward you with recipes. However, you do not need to acquire the recipe in-game to make the new dish. Customers Customers are divided evenly among 6 different demographics. Each demographic prioritizes one food stat over the others and rates you accordingly. When customers rate you highly enough, they may give you ideas for promoting your restaurant. Running these events usually boosts profits for a day and attracts a new regular customer. It's also common to find a recipe or dish after running an event. sometimes a customer reaches 100 points before you obtain an event from them. They 'introduce' you to a new customer once they've 100 points of rating. Staff You begin with two staff members. Soon, you can hire more, and a plan appears every even-numbered month to hire another until such time that you have hired every available employee. There are also special staff that you have to negotiate to hire. If you want to completely staff 3 large restaurants in the end game, you will need to hire some. There are 6 kitchen jobs and 12 floor jobs in Cafeteria Nipponica. There is an excellent job chart at Happy Enna's Gaming Blog. Restaurant Your restaurant can be improved in a number of ways. First, you will soon discover that you can open up to 3 restaurants at a time. All of these restaurants can be expanded in size from small to medium to large. They can also be moved from smaller, less populous regions to more populous regions. As you discover better tables and decorations, you can choose the ones that are most appropriate for each store's demographics. You can also, to an extent, manipulate the demographics of your stores by remodeling with Bearington Construction. Trivia *The default name for your diner is "Sunshine Diner" instead of the more common Kairosoft "Sunny Diner". *The music of opening and closing the restaurant is same as in Bonbon Cakery. *The bench and the lamp outside the restaurant can also be found in Pocket Academy. *You can still negotiate the special staff even you didnt have the money. *A perfect Kaiseki Cuisine recipe with all 100 attributes using the final ingredient, green onion. - The recipe is may be Kaiseki Cuisine + Aged Cheese + Green Onion. *Based on XE Currency Exchange, 1 dollar, when exchanged to Japanese yen, make up 108.23 yen, rather than the game's average "100 yen makes a dollar". SP版本 Gallery Cafeteria Nipponica.png|iOS icon for English app store. 大盛 グルメ食堂 Banner.png|Japanese Banner Screenshot 2014-04-21-03-48-55.png|A perfect Kaiseki Cuisine recipe with all 100 attributes using the final ingredient, green onion. External Links *Google Play *iOS App Store * *